Calman High Massacre
The final confrontation between Hector Goffe and Geoffrey Rofal took place at Calman High. Preceding Events Geoffrey originally got the lead on Hector that allowed him to hunt him down after he killed Colt, who was unable to escape him but did mislead Geoffrey for long enough that Hector was able to arrive at a store where Colt had left his children. He was also able to force Geoffrey to drop him by firing a grenade at him, which caused no harm but prevented Geoffrey from consuming Colt's body. Colt was resurrected by Bohwanox and Geoffrey was able to find Colt's phone and call Hector to arrange a fake meeting with Colt, which he used to follow Hector home. Geoffrey then destroyed a power station to force Hector to go in and help the fire department rescue workers trapped inside. Geoffrey had hoped that he would be able to steal the children while Hector was away, but when Hector decided to take the children with him he settled for transferring his soul into Samuel Goffe. Meanwhile, Hector was able to rescue everyone except one person who died before he arrived. Garovel ferried the man's soul, which left Hector without access to enhancements during the fight later. The real Colt was later able to meet up with Hector and figure out that he had been impersonated. When Hector rushed home, Geoffrey pretended to be his father and then left before Hector discovered Geoffrey's disemboweled corpse along with that of Nathan, one of Hector's new friends from school. Notes left in blood indicated that Geoffrey had taken the body of Hector's father and would be at school for a fight. Preparation for the Battle While Hector was on his way, Geoffrey took the time to consume a few souls and start some minor panic. Several students were sent out to attack others in brutal and horrifying fashions such as trying to eat them alive. Hector's Arrival When Hector arrived, he immediately began searching for Geoffrey. Many students were frightened by him, but he kept searching. Eventually, he found a group of puppets attacking Sheryl, another of his friends. He coated them in iron and tried to explain that he was there to help, which only panicked Sheryl further until another puppet attacked her and Hector killed it. After that, another puppet arrived and told Hector to come to the teacher's lounge, and agreed to not kill anyone until after the fight with Hector as long as he brought Sheryl with him. Battle At first the battle seemed completely hopeless for Hector. Geoffrey easily covered him in shadow and told him that unless Garovel showed himself of Hector made things more interesting he would kill Ms. Trent and then begin killing everyone that Hector knew. Hector was also unable to achieve emergence because he expected to be able to use it. However, once Hector gave up on trying to use emergence it became possible. He tore through Geoffrey's shadow using iron spikes, then used more iron to protect Ms. Trent and then cut off the part of his shadow that held her. At this point, Geoffrey left the building and went to attack the police who had responded to an emergency call. Hector walled him off from the police, forcing Geoffrey to come through him to attack. Realizing that he couldn't match Geoffrey's enhanced mobility without vigor, Hector instead focused on building a maze to make Geoffrey's progress more difficult. Geoffrey tried to simply navigate and break through the maze to stay away and wear Hector down, but Hector set a trap that allowed him to knock Geoffrey towards him and land a mortal wound. Hector then had difficulty forcing himself to land a finishing blow on his own father's body, until Geoffrey asked for forgiveness and offered his word that he would never hurt anyone ever again. This so enraged Hector that he was able to finally kill Geoffrey. Aftermath Following the fight, a number of students said that they saw Hector kill his classmates, not realizing that the ones he killed were puppets who were already dead in every meaningful sense of the word. Ms. Trent tried to convince the police that he was innocent and tried to protect him, but the police insisted on trying to arrest him anyway. Realizing that he would not be able to explain that the puppets were not the people they were when Geoffrey claimed them, Hector fled on his motorcycle. He ultimately escaped but for a long time afterword he was pursued by police officers and the military at every turn. He eventually turned this to his advantage when he heard about the planned destruction of the Town of Harold, which he was able to evacuate by announcing that he was going to destroy it. This both forced the evacuation of the town and made it impossible for the members of Abolish to destroy any Atreyan town and blame it on soldiers of Rendon since it would be assumed that he had simply destroyed the town himself. Hector's name was eventually cleared when Helen publicly declared that he had been working for her the entire time and that he had been framed in all connection to the events at Calman High. She released a convoluted and entirely fictitious story to explain all of his actions, which was never described in detail. Category:Events